ENVY
by Hirudinea
Summary: "Mark malas membujuk Haechan yang sedang merajuk karena itu hanya akan membuatnya jadi semakin manja padanya." MarkChan/Markhyuk/ Mark x Haechan. NCT


**ENVY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mark X Haechan**

 **(MarkChan)**

 **(MarkHyuck)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn : Bl, typos**

 **Radet T**

 **Oneshoot, shortstory, romance.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jangan suka iri. Iri itu tidak baik."

 **.**

 **.**

Mark mencoba membujuk Haechan untuk tidak marah padanya. Sejak kemarin anak itu terus saja merajuk padanya dan tidak mau bicara sama sekali padanya. Ia sebenarnya malas untuk membujuk anak itu, karena ia tahu jika Haechan diperlakukan seperti ini yang ada nanti anak itu malah menjadikannya sebagai sebuah kebiasaan. Dan itu tidak akan baik untuknya, ia takut jika semakin lama dituruti, Haechan malah akan berubah jadi kekasih yang manja dan merepotkan.

"Sebenarnya kau itu marah padaku karena apa sih?" Ia mencoba membujuk Haechan dengan suara halusnya, lagi. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia menanyakan hal ini pada anak itu, namun yang jelas ia belum merasa bosa sama sekali untuk terus menanyakannya.

Lagi, anak itu lagi-lagi juga masih tetap tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Dia masih saja diam sambil memasang wajah masam yang super menyebalkan bagi dirinya. Dan ia mencoba mendekatinya, mempersempit jarak duduk antara mereka di atas sofa, lalu memeluk pinggangnya lembut berharap dia akan memberi sedikit perhatian padanya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak akan berhasil juga, sebab sekarang Haechan malah memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal, setelah sebelumnya anak itu masih saja sempat mengambil kesempatan untuk mencubit keras tangannya yang berada di pinggangnya.

"Awww..." Rasanya sakit sekali cubitan anak itu, belajar dari mana sih dia hingga bisa mencubit dengan teknik yang luar biasa bisa membuatnya merasakan sakit hingga sesakit ini. Jika ia bertemu dengan guru cubit bocah ini, maka ia nanti akan memebrikan amnesti pada siapapun itu orangnya.

"Sayang, sungguh aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa marah seperti ini padaku, tapi yang jelas bisa tidak kau segera bicara sekarang dan kita rundingkan masalah aneh kita ini?" Diam sebentar, "Jadi setelah itu aku bisa tahu alasan kenapa kau tiba-tiba bisa marah seperti ini padaku." Dengan masih mengelusi permukaan kulit tangannya yang menjadi bekas cubitan dari pacar terewelnya itu, ia mencoba untuk kembali mengajaknya bicara. Ia lelah terus-terusan menunggu seperti ini sejak tadi sore hingga malam begini, dan sebenarnya apa sih penyebab Haechan tak kunjung menanggapinya dan malah hanya diam saja seperti patung dungu di dekat taman kota sana.

"Aku benci kau." Haechan menatapnya sejenak lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya sebal, "Dasar pacar menyebalkan!"

Hah, akhirnya bocah itu mengeluarkan suaranya juga. Dia tidak tahu harus merasa bersyukur pada hal tersebut atau tidak. Ia bingung apakah perlu ia bersyukur karena pada akhirnya Haechan mau bicara juga padanya meski itu dengan sebuah bentakan. Atau dia malah merasa sedih karena sudah dikatai pacar menyebalkan olehnya? Terserahlah ia tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang bocah bawel dan banyak tingkah itu akhirnya sudah mau bicara juga dengannya.

"Kenapa menyebalkan? Memangnya aku salah apa lagi?" Ia mencoba membujuk Haechan semoga mau menghadapkan wajahnya dan saling tatap dengannya. Ia benci diabaikan seperti ini olehnya, apalagi anak itu sampai membuang mukanya kasar seperti tidak mempedulikannya begitu. Sungguh, hal itu kan benar-benar sangat menyebalkan.

"Salahmu padaku banyak." Haechan beranjak dari sofanya hendak melangkah pergi ke kamarnya, dan meninggalkan Mark begitu saja di ruang tamu apartemennya.

"Memangnya apa saja? Bukankah selama ini aku sudah sering menuruti ucapanmu? Kau ini kenapa sih sedikit-sedikit marah padaku?" Mark merecoki Haechan dengan banyak pertanyaannya, namun anak itu bukannya menjawab tapi malah melengos begitu saja.

"Pulang saja sana, jangan pernah datang lagi ke rumahku." Ia membelokan matanya tak menyangka jika Haechan akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Padahalkan selama mereka pacaran tiga tahun terakhir ini, Haechan itu kalau marah tidak pernah sampai mengusirnya seperti itu. Lalu sekarang, sebenarnya apa sih yang sudah ia lakukan hingga membuat Haechan jadi sangat marah padanya seperti itu dan bahkan samapi melarangnya berkunjung ke mari.

"Aku akan mengganti sandi apartemenku, jadi jangan harap kau bisa masuk ke sini lagi ya!" Haechan membentaknya dengan kencang dan itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Hei, kenapa begitu?" Ia menahan tubuh Haechan yang sudah akan masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ia ingin menahan anak itu terlebih dahulu dan segera menyelesaikan masalah mereka dulu. Ia mana bisa lega jika pulang dari tempat ini dengan keadaan Haechan masih merajuk dan ngambek padanya.

"Makanya kau cepat pulang sana! Lalu kau renungkan dengan baik-baik semua hal yang bisa saja menjadi penyeban kenapa aku marah padamu!" Haechan menepis tangannya dengan kasar dan mendorong tubuhnya untuk menjauh darinya.

Ia hanya mampu menghela napas saja. Di pikirannya saat ini, sepertinya ia memang harus segera pulang dan pergi dari tempat ini. Karena nanti jika ia masih berada di sini dan masih tetap membujuk Haechan, yang ada ia malah akan semakin diamuk oleh anak itu. Lalu jika hal itu benar-benar akan terjadi, maka ia yakin sekali jika ia pasti akan langsung dihabisi oleh anak itu sehabis-habisnya.

"Ok, ok. Aku pulang sekarang. Besok aku akan kembali ke mari, dan ku harap kau jangan mengubah sandi apartemenmu. Ingat itu, jangan ganti sandi dulu." Ia melangkah mundur dan membiarkan bocah itu masuk saja ke dalam kamarnya. Ia sepertinya memang harus segera angkat kaki dari tempat ini sebelum anak itu akan membunuhnya dengan berbilah-bilah emosi yang lebih tajam dari mata pisau ataupun katana manapun.

.

.

.

Dan esoknya Mark benar-benar sedang merenungkannya. Ia melamun dalam dan fokus menatap dinding di hadapannya, seolah ia sedang berharap pada dinding itu supaya bisa memberikan jawaban yang dia inginkan. Memperhatikan warna cat dindingnya yang berwarna abu-abu pucat itu dengan serius seraya bergumam pelan menyebut nama Haechan. Ia sekarang masih heran dan bingung setengah mati kenapa anak itu bisa mengamuk dan marah-marah seperti itu padanya, padahalkan dirinya sudah cukup yakin bahwa selama ini ia tidak pernah berbuat salah atau bahkan melakukan sesuatu yang bisa saja melukai anak itu.

"Aku rasa kemarin aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang salah pada anak itu." Ia beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya di sofa dan melangkah menuju ke dapur, yang di mana ketika ia baru sampai di dapur ia langsung disambut dengan ibunya yang sedang sibuk memasak dengan spatula di tangannya.

"Kau tidak keluar malam ini?" Ibunya menanyai dirinya karena mungkin dia merasa heran dengan dirinya yang malam-malam begini tidak keluar rumah seperti biasanya. Kan jika malam-malam begini biasanya ia akan pergi ke tempat ia dan teman-temannya biasa berkumpul atau pergi berkunjung ke rumah milik Haechan.

"Kenapa memangnya? Ibu tidak suka melihat putra sulung ibu yang tampan dan berkharisma ini berada di rumah?" Mark tersenyum jahil pada sang ibu dan berniat untuk sedikit menggodainya.

"Kau ini bisa saja ya." Ibunya hanya membalas singkat dan tersenyum maklum dengan tingkahnya yang tadi, "Bukannya tidak suka, Ibukan hanya heran saja sayang. Biasanya malam-malam begini kalau kau tidak keluar rumah maka Haechan akan datang kemari. Tapi sejak tadi Ibu sudah menunggunya dia belum datang juga." Ia yang mendengarkan penuturan dari sang ibu pun hanya mampu menghela napasnya lesu. Bagaimana mau berkunjung ke mari jika melihat wajahnya saja anak itu mungkin sudah akan marah-marah tidak jelas, dan untuk apa pula dia mau berkunjung ke mari? Mau membunuhnya untuk menyalurkan hasrat emosi terpendamnya tersebut? Jika iya, maka maaf saja dia tidak mau menghadapinya, ia masih ingin hidup dan mencari pekerjaan setelah lulus kuliah nanti.

"Jika dia tidak kemari, maka nanti tolong kirimkan makanan ini untuknya ok?" Ibunya menyodorkan beberapa susun kotak makanan yang telah dibungkus padanya, dan menyuruhnya untuk mengantarkan itu pada Haechan, "Ibu tidak tega membayangkan dia sendirian di apartemennya dan hanya makan malam dengan beragam jenis junkfood favoritnya." Ia tahu jika sejak dulu ibunya yang satu itu memang selalu peduli pada Haechan, apalagi bocah itu hanya tinggal sendirian di Seoul sementara keluarganya berada di Jeju semua.

"Baiklah." Ia mengambil bingkisan tersebut dengan senyuman tipis yang terpasang di wajahnya. Tidak apa-apalah jika malam ini ia berkunjung lagi ke apartemen anak itu, meski sampai sekarang ia masih belum juga tahu mengenai apa sebenarnya kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat hingga membuat anak itu bisa marah padanya. Namun yang jelas ia akan tetap mengunjunginya dan siapa tahu saja anak itu sudah tidak marah lagi padanya jika sekarang ia membujuknya.

"Hati-hati di jalann, ok? Jika perlu nanti ajak Haechan menginap di sini atau kau saja yang menginap di rumahnya. Ibu benar-benar sedih saat tahu dia selalu tidur sendirian di rumahnya." Ibunya berpesan padanya sebelum ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari pintu rumahnya.

"Iya, Bu." -Iya jika nanti Haechan tak mengusirnya maka ia akan menginap di rumah anak itu bu, "Aku berangkat dulu." Ia sekarang benar-benar sudah melangkah keluar dari rumahnya dan segera mengambil mobilnya untuk bergegas segera menuju ke rumah milik pacarnya itu.

.

.

.

Kini dirinya telah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen milik Haechan. Tangannya masih ragu untuk menekan sandi atau mungkin menekan bel apartemennya saja. Ia memikirkan apakah Haechan hari ini sudah mau menemuinya atau belum? Apakah anak itu sekarang sudah tidak terlalu marah lagi padanya? Ataukah malah sebaliknya? Apa jangan-jangan nanti anak itu akan mengamuk padanya dan semakin marah padanya jika ia berkunjung malam ini? Astaga, memikirkan ini membuatnya jadi stress dan frustasi sendiri.

Ia mendongak kaget kala pintu apartemen di depannya tersebut telah terbuka dengan sendirinya oleh si pemilik rumah yang malam ini nampak sedikit lesu dan berwajah lelah. Ia tersenyum canggung saat anak itu sekarang menatap bengis ke arahnya dan seperti sudah begitu siap untuk menendangnya jauh-jauh dari apartemen miliknya tersebut.

"Malam, sayang." Ia sudah akan mengecup dahi milik anak itu namun kepalanya langsung didorong dengan kencang olehnya hingga membuat ia jadi gagal merasakan kelembutan kulit dahi milik bocah itu.

"Mau apa kau? Sudah merenungkan diri?" Anak itu menjawab pertanyaannya dengan nada judes yang super menyebalkan. Dan diapun hanya mampu menghela napas pasrah saja kala tahu jika ternyata anak itu masih tetap marah dan merajuk padanya.

"Masih marah ya?" Ia bertanya ragu seraya menggaruk kulit lehernya dengan canggung. Entah kenapa ditatapi dengan tatapan melotot seperti itu oleh pacar kesayangannya itu membuat ia mendadak jadi merasa sedikit gugup. Haechan saat ini sedang marah secara terang-terangan padanya, dan ia cukup tahu jika Haechan yang seperti ini sudah pasti akan sangat sulit untuk dikendalikan, "Apa aku boleh masuk?" Ia mencoba untuk menahan tangan milik Haechan yang hendak menutup kembali pintunya.

Haechan memicingkan matanya tajam, "Lalu setelah kau masuk, kau mau apa?"

"Aku ingin menemanimu seperti biasanya." Ia dengan gaya keras kepalanya yang seperti biasanya menarik lengan baju milik Haechan dan membawa anak itu untuk masuk kembali ke dalam apartemennya, "Jadi begini sayang, sejujurnya aku sudah merenungkan hal ini cukup lama, yaitu sekitar satu malam penuh." Ia menggenggam tangan itu lembut dan terus membawanya untuk duduk di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tamu itu, "Namun kau tahu?" Ia jeda sejenak, "Tidak ada satupun hal yang aku pahami dan mengerti mengenai mengapa kau bisa marah padaku. Jadi sayang, daripada membuang waktu untuk bertengkar tidak penting begini, tidak bisakah kau langsung bilang saja padaku apa kesalahanku dan kenapa kau bisa jadi marah seperti ini padaku." Ia meletakkan bingkisan makanannya di atas meja ruang tamu tersebut dan duduk manis di sofanya bersama dengan Haechan yang nampak menurut dan tidak menolak seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"Kau mana pernah mengerti diriku." Meski tadi pacar manisnya itu tidak menolaknya namun sekarang tetap saja ia lagi-lagi membuang wajahnya saat sedang berbicara dengannya. Dasar anak itu, benar-benar membuatnya jadi gemas sendiri.

"Iya-iya. Aku memang tidak pernah mengerti dirimu, tidak pernah peka, tidak pernah sadar dengan perasaanmu. Ya, aku memang seperti itu." Ia memutuskan untuk berkata seperti itu saja karena jujur, mau menjawab seperti apapun ia nanti, Haechan pasti juga tidak akan mempedulikannya. Dan bahkan jika ia salah berkata sedikit saja maka bersiap saja ia akan segera terkena amukan dari anak itu.

"Tidak usah pamer, aku juga sudah tahu itu." Haechan menatap bingkisan makanan yang ada di atas meja di hadapannya. Ini pasti ibunya Mark yang membuatkannya makanan sebanyak ini. Dulu sejak ia berpacaran dengan Mark, Mark memang langsung mengenalkannya pada kedua orangtuanya hingga akhirnya sekarang ia dan dan kedua orangtua Mark bisa jadi sangat dekat. Apalagi dengan ibunya Mark yang luar biasa baik hati dan perhatian itu, membuat ia terkadang jadi merasa rindu dengan keluarganya yang ada di Jeju sana.

"Nah itu sudah tahu, jadi bisa tidak kau langsung beri tahu saja apa sebenarnya salahku padamu." Mark tersenyum pada Haechan yang sampai saat ini masih saja menatap lekat bingkisan makanan yang ada di atas meja teesebut.

"Sayang, kau lapar?" Ia memastikan dengan cara melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah milik Haechan yang sampai saat ini malah terlihat sedikit kurang fokus.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lapar." Ia menggeleng pelan sambil mengalihkan matanya dari pemandangan makanan tersebut. Ia memang tidak lapar, dan sungguh maksudnya memandangi makanan tersebut bukan karena ia sedang lapar, melainkan karena ia sedang benar-benar seratus persen merindukan keluarganya di Jeju sana.

"Mark," Akhirnya Haechan memanggil namanya juga setelah sesi ngambeknya sejak kemarin. Ia hanya menanggapinya dengan deheman pelan lalu menatap penuh sayang pada sosok manis yang saat ini tengah memasang wajah cemberut padanya itu, "Kau pernah tidak sih menebak-nebak apa yang saat ini sedang aku pikirkan? Apa yang saat ini sedang begitu aku inginkan? Pernah tidak sih kau melakukan itu, meskipun hanya sekali saja?" Ucapan dari Haechan ini mendadak membuat Mark jadi bungkam dan bingung harus menjawab apa. Kepalanya pusing kenapa mendadak Haechan bertanya yang seperti itu padanya, ia tahu anak itu saat ini memang sedang ngambek padanya tapikan tidak biasanya anak itu menanyakan hal yang seperti ini. Hal semacam ini, bagaikan sebuah pertanyaannya yang sangat tidak perlu untuk ditanyakan baginya.

"Ck, sekarang apa? Mau main tebak-tebakkan perasaan?" Ia mendengus malas saja untuk menanggapi ucapan dari pacarnya tadi. Baginya, pertanyaan seperti ini jika ditanggapi serius nanti yang ada pacarnya yang sudah manja itu pasti akan jadi semakin manja padanya. Dan jujur ia tidak mau kekasihnya yang satu ini jadi berubah semakin manja. Merepotkan tau mengurusi orang yang sangat manja.

"Kenapa harus tebak-menebak? Kenapa tidak saling memberitahu saja jika ada sesuatu yang benar-benar sedang kita inginkan? Atau saling memberitahu apa yang tidak kita suka? Ayolah, aku bukan peramal ataupun ahli sihir yang bisa membaca perasaan setiap manusia terlebih dirimu." Ia menghela napas mencoba membuat Haechan mampu mengerti bagaimana ia dan seluruh perasaannya.

"Baiklah. Satu alasan kenapa aku marah padamu hanyalah satu." Haechan menatap serius pada Mark yang saat ini juga sedang menatap serius padanya, "Kau terlalu egois. Kau memaksaku untuk bisa mengerti dirimu tapi kau sekalipun tidak pernah mengerti diriku!"

Mark diam saja dan membiarkan anak itu hendak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia tahu anak itu pasti ingin sekali mengucapkan banyak kalimat, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuknya.

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah menuntutmu untuk bisa bersikap romantis padaku, padahal aku sering iri pada cerita teman-temanku yang setiap hari selalu memamerkan sikap pacarnya yang begitu romantis padaku dengan sangat bangganya. Aku tidak pernah marah padamu dan selalu memaafkanmu jika kau sering lupa menjemputku pulang dari sekolah atau dari tempat latihan kursus pianoku. Aku tidak pernah memaksamu untuk selalu mengingat hari jadian kita dan akan berakhir dengan diriku yang hanya meniup lilin pada kue hasil buatanku sendiri di dalam kamar. Aku tidak pernah menuntut banyak hal padamu tapi kau sering menyebutku manja, padahal aku manja seperti itu hanya supaya kau tidak lupa bahwa kau masih punya kekasih yaitu diriku."

"Bayangkan jika aku tidak bersikap manja padamu, kau pasti hanya akan diam saja tidak peduli. Kau pasti hanya akan mengajakku menginap di rumahmu setiap hari dan tidak akan pernah ada yang namanya kencan selama hubungan kita berjalan. Lalu jika aku tidak meminta ini dan itu kau pasti juga hanya akan diam saja dan tidak akan pernah membelikanku hadiah. Kemarin saja ketika aku berulang tahun kau bahkan tidak ingat dan tidak menyiapkan kado apapun untukku."

"Aku selalu mengerti dirimu tapi kau tidak. Kau tahu, setiap saat aku selalu mencoba untuk mengerti dirimu hingga pada akhirnya aku bisa mengerti dirimu. Ketika aku tahu kau tidak suka ini maka aku akan mencoba untuk tidak melakukan ini. Tapi kau? Kau tidak pernah tahu dengan apa yang selama ini aku suka dan apa pula yang aku benci! Kau bahkan sering mengabaikan hal-hal yang aku benci. Kau sendiri tahu jika aku ini sangat risih dengan teman-teman rapper undergroundmu yang sangat berandal itu, tapi kau masih saja sering memaksaku untuk ikut ke tempatmu bersama teman-temanmu itu berkumpul. Kau membiarkan telingaku yang super benci dengan kalimat umpatan harus berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan mulut teman-temanmu yang super kotor itu! Kau tahu aku sering marah tentang itu tapi kau malah mengabaikannya dan terkadang malah balik menyalahkanku karena aku mengatai teman-temanmu!"

Mark melongo mendengar semua keluhan yang selama ini telah dipendam oleh pacarnya itu akhirnya sekarang telah diungkapkan dengan begitu panjangnya. Mendengar semua penuturan itu, entah mengapa ia jadi sedikit merasa pusing dan semakin bingung harus bersikap bagaimana. Ia tahu jika selama ini ia itu sering menuntut Haechan untuk melakukan ini dan itu, namun ia tidak menyangka jika semuanya akan jadi seperti ini. Dan untuk sikap yang katanya harus romantis-romantis bagaimana itu, ia jadi semakin ingin memecah kepalanya karena ia sungguh tidak mengerti harus menanggapinya bagaimana. Ia selama ini memang tidak romantis, malas mengingat hari ulang tahun siapapun -bahkan dirinya sendiripun, malas mengingat hari jadi - hari jadi yang baginya tidak terlalu penting itu. Dan untuk yang lupa jemput-menjemput itu, ia sungguh tidak ada maksud seperti itu, jujur jika ia lupa menjemput itu karena ia sedang terlalu sibuk dengan lagu yang sedang ia tulis hingga kesibukannya itu terkadang selalu berhasil membuatnya jadi lupa.

"Kalau kau seperti ini terus, maka lebih baik aku minta putus saja!" Haechan berdiri dari duduknya dengan hati yang saat ini sedang benar-benar terasa seperti sedang terbakar emosi.

"Jangan!" Mark menahan tangan milik pacarnya itu lalu ikut berdiri, "Jangan bicara yang seperti itu lagi, ok."

Ia menarik anak itu ke dalam pelukannya, "Ok, selama ini aku yang salah. Aku memang tidak peka dan tidak bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Ok, aku yang egois padamu selama ini. Tapi sayang dengarkan aku, sungguh sekalipun aku tidak pernah bersikap romantis padamu, aku ini benar-benar sangat mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahu jika seluruh sikapku terhadap dirimu selama ini akan membuatmu jadi merasa begitu terluka dan sakit seperti ini. Aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu. Jadi sayang, maafkan aku, ok. Dan juga sayang, alasanku sering mengajakmu untuk ikut ke tempatku berkumpul dengan teman-temanku adalah karena aku tidak ingin meninggalkanmu sendirian di rumah sementara aku malah sibuk bermain-main dan bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanku. Aku juga ingin kau setidaknya merasa senang dan bahagia bisa bermain dengan teman-temanku juga, namun aku tidak menyangka jika semuanya malah akan jadi seperti ini. Jika tahu ternyata kau sangat membenci semua yang aku lakukan untukmu itu, maka sejak dulu lebih baik aku sudah tidak memaksamu lagi untuk ke luar bersamaku. Sekali lagi maafkan aku, ya." Ia bisa merasakan pacarnya itu sedang menangis tersendu-sendu di dadanya. Anak itu sejak tadi setelah mengungkapkan semua unek-uneknya memang sudah menangis, namun ia tidak menyangka jika menangisnya akan sampai sesenggukan seperti ini.

"Aku benci padamu! Aku setidaknya juga ingin punya kekasih yang romantis seperti teman-temanku. Hiks, Jaemin bahkan setiap hari selalu dikirimi pesan manis dari kekasihnya. Lalu juga, kekasih teman-temanku yang lainnya-pun juga tidak pernah lupa dengan ulang tahun pacarnya sendiri. Lalu hiks... kenapa aku tidak bisa punya kekasih yang juga bisa bersikap romantis seperti mereka!" Mark menatap wajah menangis itu dengan perasaan yang sangat merasa bersalah. Hidung memerah menahan ingus, mata sembab karena air mata, serta pipi merah yang basah oleh air mata itu memang benar-benar pemandangan yang sangat menyayat hatinya. Terlebih penyebab dari semua itu adalah dirinya.

"Sstt..., sudah jangan menangis, ok." Ia menghapus jejak-jejak air mata yang masih mengalir di pipi berisi itu dengan lembut dan mengecup mata basah itu secara bergantian supaya ia bisa berhenti menangis dan mengerti jika ia ini sebenarnya sangat sayang dang tulus cinta padanya.

"Aku memang salah, sayang. Sudah ya, jangan menangis lagi." Ia mengelap sedikit cairan ingus yang mengalir di sekitar area filtrum milik pacarnya tersebut dengan menggunakan punggung tangannya. Meski lamat-lamat ia juga merasa gemas sendiri dengan wajah menangis yang nampak menggemaskan ini, namun ia tetaplah harus tahu jika penyebab anak ini bisa sampai menangis seperti ini adalah dirinya.

Ia tangkup kedua pipi gembil itu dengan kedua tapak tangannya, "Baiklah. Mulai sekarang aku tidak akan pernah memaksamu lagi untuk ikut pergi ke tempatku bermain, aku juga tidak akan pernah memaksakan apapun terhadapmu. Mulai sekarang aku juga akan membiarkan kau bersikap manja padaku, membiarkan semua yang ingin kau lakukan terhadapku. Kecuali memaksaku bersikap romantis. Aku tidak bisa seperti itu sayang. Aku tidak suka bersikap romantis atau bahkan mengirimkan pesan dengan kalimat manis kepadamu. Apalagi sampai mengingat-ingat tanggal ulang tahun, apa sih yang begitu istimewa dari hal tersebut? Bagiku tidak ada sayang, jadi sudah ya lupakan saja soal merayakan atau mengingat-ingat hal yang seperti itu."

Haechan diam saja tidak menjawab ucapan dari Mark. Ia tahu jika semua akan berakhir seperti ini, ia memang tidak berharap Mark akan mampu bersikap romantis padanya apalagi sampai sudi meluangkan waktu untuk mengingat-ingat tanggal ulang tahun atau hari jadi mereka. Ia tahu Mark memang pria dengan pemikiran sederhana yang malas melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak berguna dan hanya buang-buang waktu saja. Namun tetap saja, sampai kapanpun ia juga akan tetap mencintai pria itu. Pria yang selalu berada di sisinya, pria yang selalu bisa menenaminya jika ia mendadak merasa begitu kesepian di rumah, pria yang tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba untuk menghianatinya.

Pria yang tidak pernah bersikap romantis padanya, namun hal itu tidaklah menjadi hal yang penting lagi saat tahu jika Mark tidak pernah sekalipun berniat mencoba untuk menyelingkuhinya. Tak apa-apa Mark tidak pernah berkata yang manis-manis seperti permen kapas, tidak apa-apa Mark tidak pernah memberinya kejutan ulang tahun yang begitu mewah seperti teman-temannya, tidak apa-apa ia sering meniup lilin sendirian di hari jadi mereka, baginya itu tidak akan berguna lagi asalkan Mark tidak pernah menyelingkuhinya atau bahkan sampai menghianatinya. Anggap saja Mark romantis dengan caranya sendiri. Anggap saja Mark berkata manis dengan segala lirik rappnya yang kadang terdengar kasar dan tidak pantas didengar itu, anggap saja Mark yang selalu menemaninya tidur di ranjang itu sebagai imbalan semua tiupan lilin sendiriannya di setiap hari jadi mereka itu.

"Euhm, Mark!" Sekarang ia mendadak jadi merasa ingin marah sendiri ketika Mark tiba-tiba menyerang wajahnya dengan banyak kecupan. Mungkin jika kecupan saja ia tidak akan merasa keberatan, namun masalahnya bibir milik Mark itu terkadang memang suka nakal dan berbuat yang lebih pada wajahnya. Seperti saat ini, menggigit gemas pipinya lalu juga hidungnya dan bibirnya. Dia pikir pipinya itu kue mochi legit yang bisa digigit-gigit gemas seperti itu apa. Juga, memangnya bibirnya itu gulali yang manis yang bisa dihisap dan digigit segemas itu olehnya apa? Dasar pria menyebalkan.

"Sudah tidak marah lagi? Sekarang dengarkan aku ya sayang. Sampai kapanpun meskipun aku ini tidak romantis, tapi kau harus tahu jika satu-satunya orang yang aku cintai dan satu-satunya yang akan menjadi kekasihku selama hidupku ya hanyalah kau. Jadi tetaplah bersabar memiliki pacar yang tidak peka dan sensitif ini sampai akhir hayat nanti, ok?" Mark menghisap dalam bibir bawah milik Haechan sebagai penutup kalimatnya.

"Tapi janji ya," Haechan melepaskan hisapan dari Mark dan menatap mata pria tersebut, "Janji jangan selingkuh dariku, janji jangan marah jika nanti aku akan semakin manja padamu. Janji jangan sampai tertarik pada orang lain di dunia ini selain padaku!" Haechan menunjuk wajah milik kekasihnya tersebut dengan jari kelingkingnya, ingin membuat pinky promise dengannya. Dan hal tersebutpun hanya dibalas Mark dengan senyuman dan menyambut pinky promise tersebut sambil ia memajukan wajahnya dan menyerang bibir merah menggoda itu dengan ciumannya. Baginya tidak mengapa Haechan semakin manja, asal dia tidak menuntutnya untuk bersikap romantis saja ia sudah senang. Melakukan hal yang romantis itu menyebalkan, dan ia juga tidak tahu taraf romantis itu yang seperti apa. Baginya ia yang hanya mengecupi Haechan itu sudah termasuk sikap romanis. Ia yang selalu mencium panas bibir milik anak itu jugalah sikap romantis. Dan juga ia yang selalu bisa menaklukan Haechan di atas ranjang itu jugalah sikap yang luar biasa romantis. Intinya ia dan Haechan itu berpacaran romantis dengan cara mereka sendiri. Tanpa ada yang bisa mempengaruhinya atau bahkan sampai menginterupsinya.

.

.

.

END.

.

.

SABTU 12/11/2016

Saya gak akan maksa review atau apapun itu. Karena pada dasarnya saya juga sadar, jika itu semua merupakan hak kalian masing-masing :) Terserah kalian mau menghargai atau tidak itu hak kalian.

Yang jelas ketemu lagi di ff saya yang lain.


End file.
